music helps relationships
by mega-randomer
Summary: Kitty and Bobby are listening to their favourite song, when they realise how much they love each other. Sorry rubbish at summeries. KittyXbobby
1. chemicals react kitty

**disclaimer - i don't own anything.  
enjoy and please review**

**

* * *

**

_**kitty's pov**_

_You make me fell out of my element,  
Like i'm walking on broken glass_

I have always loved bobby Drake but i have never had the courage to say anything to his beautiful face. Everytime i'm near him i feel i can do absoltly anything except talk.

_Like my worlds spinning in slow motion  
And i'm moving to fast_

Since Piotr left i have felt more of a love for Bobby. When he talks to me everything inside my head makes no sense and i feel dizzy like im spinning round, when i'm stood still.

_were you right, was i wrong, were you weak, was i strong  
yeah, both of us broken, caught in a moment_

I feel like its true love but he acts as if nothings going on. I wish i could tell him how i feel but i'm too scared after what happened with me and Piotr.

_we lived and we loved, and we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
but the plannets all alined when you looked into my eyes_

Even though we live together at the mansion, i don't see why we can't love each other it's not as if we're family. when bobby's up to trouble he has a cheeky little grin and his eyes sparkle. oh hes so dreamy just thinking about him, let alone him actually being in the room.

_and just like that, the chemicals react  
the chemicals react_

i always feel warmand safe around him even though his power is do with ice. He saved me loads of times and i can't ever thank him he didn't i wouldn't be thinking this but i will still love him after i died and as i was dying it would be easier to tell him how i feel about him. As much as that sounds mean, me dying but it would be to tell things that people keep buried inside them and not being able to say until the time is too late. the only problem would be if they rejected you on your death bed then somehow you survive then i would be emarrassed for the rest of my life and wouldn't even be able to look at him and possibly not even come out of my room.

_you make me feel out of my element  
like i'm drifting out to the sea_

As the song carrys on i feel more and more in love and ready to tell him. My only fear is of backing out at the last minute. Oh i wish i knew how he felt about me. Knowing my luck with boys he will probally hate me and have no feelings of love for me.

**so what do you think.  
song: ally and aj - chemicals react**


	2. Dirty Little Secret Bobby

**Dirty little secret**

_Let me know what I've done wrong  
When i've this all along _

I've had this one secret that i've never told anyone. I've kept it since the kitty arrived at the x-mansion. She is just the prettiest girl I have ever seen, my only problem is I don't think she notices me, i mean more than a friend. Every time i try to talk to her she always ends up daydreaming and not paying attention to anything i say. My guess is that its of Peter, she loved him until he left her her and fell in love with someone else but knowing Kitty she'll still probably have feelings for him and none what so ever for me.

_I go around a time or two  
just to waste my time with you_

I'm alway glad when Logan puts us together in the training room but she never sees it that way. If something goes wrong she always believes its my fault. I bet she sees me as a little kid compared to Peter. The only difference is I like to have a laugh and he loves to paint. And some other differences.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are, the only one that needs to know _

I wish I could just walk up to her and ask her out but I'm just a big coward. I can face Magneto and Sinister yet I can't tell a girl how i feel about them let alone saying i like her but saying that, Kitty isn't just any girl shes the one that will always be in my heart.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret)_  
_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
my dirty little secret who has to know _

I guess i could try and tell her. I think I'll try after this song finishes. I have tried to keep it secret but the other day it slipped out to Night crawler which humiliated me as he wouldn't stop laughing. That's it soon as this song is over I'm off to find her and i don't care what her reaction is but i hope she feels the same way about me.


	3. Fly on the wings of Love

**Chapter 3 - fly on the wings of love**

_Fly on the wings of love, fly baby fly  
Reaching the stars above, touching the sky_

It was 10pm and there was a knock on Kitty's door.  
"Come in?" Kitty asked wondering what any could want her for at this time of night.  
"Hey Kitty. I...I have something I want to ... tell you" Bobby announced as his head appeared round the door as he walked into the room.

_In the sumer time, when the moon shines bright  
feeling young forever, ooooh  
And the heat is on, when the daylights gone  
still happy together, ooooh_

"What is it Bobby?" She asked with a big friendly smile on her face as she hoped that he was going to ask her the same question that she wanted to ask him.  
"Well i don't know how to say this but here goes nothing. Ever since Piotr broke your heart I have felt stronger for you. What I'm trying to say is i ... I love you. I understand that you dont feel the same way but just so you know." Bobby announced leaving Kitty gobsmacked.  
Bobby started walking towards the door but as he was reaching for the door handle, he felt Kitty hug him, leaving him frozen where he stood.  
"I love you too Bobby, I always have. Its just i thought you saw me as a little kid like _he _did." Kitty said as if she hated to mention Piotr's name.

_There's just one more thing I'd like to add  
he's the greatest love i ever had_

_"_What? Piotr thought of you as a little kid?" Bobby asked looking shocked and disgusted at what he had just heard.  
"Don't say _his_ name" Kitty said as she pulled away from Bobby shaking. She turned and walked in the other direction before stopping and sitting back down on her bed, still shaking.  
"Kitty, you don't have to be scared. I'm here for you." Bobby announced sitting next to her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Thanks Bobby. You always know how to cheer me up" Kitty answered looking into his eyes. she had finally stopped shaking.  
"Don't worry about it. In fact don't worry about anything, if you ever need help I'm always here for you" He leaned forward and kissed her cheek before standing up and walking towards the door once again.

_Fly on the wings of love, Fly baby fly  
Reaching the stars above, Touching the sky_

Once, Bobby had left her room, Kitty felt like she could do anything until she realised about Piotr and what his reaction to this would be. He was single again and was living back at the x-mansion. Then Kitty remembered if anything kicked off she would have Bobby to help her out.


End file.
